


Cassarian One-shots, No 3

by Erato_12345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: Varian wants to spend the night stargazing with Cassie





	Cassarian One-shots, No 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).



When Varian woke up, he immediately remembered that this would be a very important day. Or more precisely, a very important night. For tonight there would be a large amount of shooting stars and he planned to watch them from the roof of the castle. First of all, because as the royal alchemist and scientist, he needed to be up-to date with things like that. And the other reason was that this was the perfect chance to ask Cassie ~~out for a date~~ if she wanted to see such a fascinating, beautiful and unique spectacle too.

While Varian was definitely on good terms with Cassie again, he still was a bit unsure about hanging out with her. Sure, they talked a lot (and she had said that he was more important to her, than the guard-report), but they weren’t on a level, where he could just ask her, if she wanted to spend the evening with him. But now he had a good reason and surely she would be interested, if not in him, but in seeing the shooting stars. But he still was super nervous….

* * *

 

“Okay, Ruddiger, now it’s exactly 5 pm. In seven minutes Cassie should be walking by my lab to go the royal dining room to have tea with Rapunzel, like she usually does on Fridays” said Varian and looked on his notes, where he had carefully written all the times and days, when Cassie would walk by his lab. This always gave him the possibility to seemingly catch her by pure chance (and he really hoped she hadn’t seen through this behavior yet!). Ruddiger purred in agreement.

”Okay, so I’m just gonna ask her: Hey, Cassie. Do you want me to show you something very special? Wait- no, that’s not interesting enough. Hello there Cassie, are you interested in a night you will never forget? Oh my god, that’s horrible. She would kill me. Oh dear, what am I going to say, Ruddiger?”

Ruddiger answered with a very excited noise and pointed to the clock on the wall. “Oh my god, thanks buddy. I almost would have missed her”. Quickly, Varian leaned against the open door of his lab and gave his best to look very cool and to hide the fact that his heart was beating so loud, he was afraid, everyone in the castle could hear it. And then he already saw Cassie approaching. Varian took a deep breath.

“Hey Cassie! How, how are you? I assume the training was great, as always?” “Hi, Varian, yes, of course. Dad is really proud of me.” said Cassie proudly. “That’s wonderful! Sooo, um, maybe, I mean, if you don’t have anything else to do tonight, um—“

“Yes?”

“Ehh, tonight there are a lot of shooting stars and I am gonna watch them because, well, I am the scientist here, and I thought maybe you would like to see them as well. It’s gonna be really cool.”

“Oh, um, that actually does sound pretty interesting, but you know, I have guard duty tonight and-“

“Oh yeah, sure, it’s ok Cassie, I just thought, um, well, it’s ok, I am just gonna watch them alone, it’s fine. I, I have to go back to work now. Good luck with your guard duty. See you” “Um, ok, see you Varian-“But he had already hastily closed the door.

* * *

 

“Is everything ok, Cass?”

“What? Oh, sure, why do you ask, Raps?”

“Because that’s the first time you eat almost nothing of my pie.”

“Oh, well, you know, Varian just asked me, if I wanted to see the shootings stars with him, tonight, but I said no, because I have guard duty and I think he is really disappointed.”

“Oh, ok. Well, these shootings stars really are something special. Eugene and I are gonna watch them too, from our balcony. And I think you really deserve to take a night off. After all, you worked so hard for months and never skipped a shift.”

 “Hmmm…” Cassie didn’t answer.

* * *

 

“It’s alright Ruddiger. It really is. Cassie is simply a very busy woman. Maybe someday I will find another possibility to hang out with her.”, said Varian sadly sitting on the floor. The loyal raccoon rubbed his head against Varian’s shoulder.  “Oh, well. I just have to live with it. Come on, buddy. We have to prepare everything for our observation. It’s almost dark outside.”

* * *

 

Cassandra nervously walked back and forth in her room. She actually didn’t want to skip guard duty. But, like Rapunzel had said, no one would be mad at her, if she took a night off. And Varian had looked so das with his puppy eyes…

* * *

 

“Stan, can I took to you for a minute. “ “Sure Cassandra, what is it?” “Could you please take the guard duty for me tonight? I have to help a friend and it’s really important.” “Um, ok. No problem, you already worked hard enough the last months.” Thank you so much. I will take three of your shifts in return. I have to go now, see you!”

* * *

 

Varian looked at the stars. There were so many of them, it was truly beautiful. If only Cassie…

“Hey Varian!” He almost fell of the roof.

“Ca-Cassie?! What are you doing here? I thought?”

“Well, I changed my mind. I mean, when does one have the chance to see something like this? And, well, I thought it would be great to spend some time with you. We-we can actually do this more often if you want.”

Varian really, really was grateful that it was already dark because otherwise she would have seen the deep blush one his cheeks. (But he didn’t know that Cassie was grateful for exactly the same reason…).

“That-that’s awesome. I would like that very much.”

“Great! Oh, and I have ham sandwiches for you. They’re from Raps.”

And so Varian spend the night watching the shooting stars and eating ham sandwiches with Ruddiger and Cassie and it was even better than he had imagined.

“Varian?”

“Hm?”

“Is it true, that you can make a wish when you see a shooting star?”

“Well, people say so, but I am not sure if it is true. But one never knows.”

Even though it was very unscientific, Varian made a wish this night. And maybe Cassie made the same….

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Kudos and reviews are very appreciated. If you don't like it, feel free to say that.   
> 2) of course Varian is over 18


End file.
